In typical condition control systems, a sensed condition is normally applied to the input of an analogue type of amplifying system and the output of the amplifier system is used for control purposes. The majority of condition control systems utilize direct current type amplifiers, bridges, and condition responsive elements which change the balance of the bridge and effect an output change from the amplifier system. This type of condition control system has wide utility where the change of condition is relatively small or continuous in nature and/or the output from the condition control system operates a device that is not critical in its operation. The conventional condition control system also requires substantial amounts of equipment to rectify the ordinarily supplied alternating current voltage, and regulate that voltage so as to provide a reliable and accurate system.